


Epsilon

by msraven



Series: Universe Hopping [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Unusuals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Epsilon universe of Yente or a follow-on to All Roads Lead to Rome.</p><p>
  <i>Jason is no Captain America.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after [Chapter 7 of All Roads Lead to Rome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/517546/chapters/932342) and just prior to [Chapter 5 of Yente](http://archiveofourown.org/works/538792/chapters/979442).

“Your bravery is commendable, Detective Walsh. It has been an absolute pleasure meeting you.” 

Jason blinks as Captain America’s - Steve’s...he said to call him Steve - voice drops into a low drawl. The doctors and nurses have left them alone in the makeshift medical tent now that they’ve taken care of Jason’s various cuts and bruises. Jason blinks again as Steve ducks his head bashfully and looks up at him through his lashes. Jason’s been a detective long enough to see that it’s a carefully calculated move, but can’t help still finding it endearing. 

“I don’t really know many people in the city yet,” Steve continues with a wistful lilt to his voice. Jason manages not to jump when Steve puts a hand on his knee and leans a little into his personal space. “Maybe we could get together sometime? You can show me your favorite parts of the city. Everything has changed so much.”

 _Oh, he’s good_ , Jason thinks. He never would have expected Steve Rogers, from how the press paints him as a paragon of virtue, to be this slick at picking up total strangers. 

Jason is too amused to be shocked, until he realizes what this must look like. He’s sitting on the examination table with his shirt hanging open and Captain America’s hand on his knee. Anyone - holy crap, not just anyone - _Phil_ could walk in any second and Jason knows this doesn’t look at all innocent. He very gently places his hand on Steve’s, gives it a small squeeze, and very pointedly moves it off his knee.

“I will admit I’m flattered, but I’m seeing someone,” Jason says and half expects Phil to walk in on cue. 

Steve lets his hand drop to his side, mouth forming into a pout that should look ridiculous on a grown man, but ends up pretty adorable instead. There’s a niggling thought in the back of Jason’s head that he should find this very attractive, but there isn’t a trace of real interest that follows the thought.

 _I’m in love with Phil Coulson_ , Jason suddenly realizes with startling clarity. He can’t help the goofy smile that steals across his face. “I’m very happily seeing someone,” he adds. 

Steve takes a step back with a nod and a genuine smile. “Fair enough.”

They both look over at the sound of the tent flap swishing open and see Phil walking in. Jason’s glad that Steve isn’t looking at him because there is no way to hide how happy he is to see the SHIELD agent.

“Agent Donaldson is ready to take you back to the tower,” Phil says addressing Steve. 

“Thanks, Phil,” Steve responds with a nod before turning back to Jason. “It really was a pleasure to meet you, detective. It’s good to know that the city is in such brave hands.”

Steve shakes Jason’s hand and he blushes - getting a compliment from Captain America is one thing, getting one while Phil’s watching is another. 

Jason waits until he’s sure Steve is gone before looking back up at Phil. He’s surprised to find that Phil is nearly glaring at him.

“Phil?” he asks, genuinely confused.

“Detective Walsh,” Phil starts and Jason’s back straightens at his tone. “We’re not happy with how you chose to handle the situation.”

“We or you?” Jason fires back, hackles rising. “Because nobody else seems to be complaining.”

“You took an unnecessary and unacceptable risk by making yourself a target for the attack,” Phil reprimands.

“Well it’s a good thing I don’t actually work for you, isn’t it?” Jason points out. “Because I felt it was the only and best option I had considering the limited information you were able to provide.”

“Are you trying to allude that this was somehow SHIELD’s fault?” Phil asks, voice rising angrily. 

This is not what Jason was expecting when he next saw Phil. “No. What I am saying, Agent Coulson, is that I had limited information with even less time to devise a strategy. Making myself a focal point for the oncoming flock was the correct tactical decision given we didn’t know what we were dealing with.”

“Risking your life is not a strategy, it’s stupidity,” Phil retorts and Jason wishes Phil had just hit him, because it would have hurt less. 

“Risking my life is what I do every day,” Jason says as calmly as possible. “It’s part of the job and I know you understand that, so tell me what the hell this is all about, Phil. Because you’re getting pretty damn close to me hauling back and assaulting a SHIELD agent.”

“If the NYPD cannot -”

“You know what? We’re done here,” Jason says, cutting Phil off and jumping off the table. “Take it up with my CO. Have good evening, Agent Coulson.”

Jason grabs his jacket, gun, and vest, but only makes it two steps before Phil’s voice stops him.

“You could have gotten seriously hurt or killed, Jason.”

Jason clenches his jaw and shuts his eyes, trying to force down the anger and disappointment that had risen at Phil’s words. It takes four deep breaths before he trusts himself enough to speak. “I made a command decision. I stick by it. I would have expected you, of all people, to understand that.”

He hears the rustle of Phil’s suit as the agent places a tentative hand on Jason’s arm. “I’m sorry. This isn’t what I meant to say.”

“Then why did you say it?” Jason asks without turning around. He normally doesn’t give a damn about others questioning his decisions, but this is Phil and his words cut much deeper than Jason would have expected. 

“Because I was scared,” Phil admits and that has Jason looking up in surprise.

“Didn’t think badass Agent Coulson could get scared,” Jason says softly.

“Maybe not, but Phil can and was.”

Jason turns fully toward Phil and wraps his arms lightly around the older man, his anger quickly fading. “I’m fine.”

“I know,” Phil says and brushes a strand of hair off Jason’s forehead. “You know I didn’t mean any of that, right? I just...I didn’t realize how scared I’d been until I saw you all banged up.”

“Not a big deal,” Jason responds dismissively.

“It is a big deal and I’m sorry,” Phil says. “Steve was right. It was very brave and I’m proud of you for stepping up. You made the right decision and I’m sorry for how I reacted because the idea of losing you makes me so scared that I can’t think straight.”

Phil, who Jason knows hasn’t told anyone about them, surprises him by leaning forward for a light kiss. “Can we just go home?” Phil asks.

Jason smiles at Phil calling the diner home and leans in for another kiss before stepping back to shrug on his jacket, not bothering to button up his shirt. “Yeah, let’s go home.”

By the time they get to the diner, Jason is flagging and feeling every one of his cuts and bruises. He doesn’t complain when Phil slowly strips him of his jacket and ruined shirt, pushing him lightly until he drops backward onto the bed. He watches as Phil strips off his own clothes before crawling slowly over Jason, using gentle kisses and touches to prove to himself that Jason is still alive and whole. Jason lets Phil lavish him with attention, but it doesn’t take long before they’re both frantic with need - they’ve been apart too long before the chaos of today.

Later, as they’re still catching their breaths and Phil is laying with his head pillowed on Jason’s chest, a question comes unbidden to the forefront of Jason’s tired brain.

“Hey Phil?” Jason asks. “Why didn’t you tell me Steve Rogers is gay?”

“Hmmm...what?” Phil lifts his head and looks at Jason with sleepy, confused eyes.

“Steve Rogers - Captain America - is gay,” Jason repeats. “You didn’t know?”

Phil sits up and blinks, clearly trying to process what Jason is telling him. “Steve’s gay?”

“You really didn’t know?” Jason asks again.

“It’s not something that comes up during mission debriefs, so no, I had no idea he was gay.” Phil pauses and his eyes narrow at Jason. “How do _you_ know he’s gay?”

“He tried to ask me out earlier,” Jason responds matter-of-fact. 

“Wait, what?!” Phil exclaims. “Steve asked you out? What did you say?”

“I told him to come pick me up in an hour,” Jason says, voice dripping with sarcasm. “What do you think I said?”

“You said no?” Phil asks, genuinely surprised.

“Of course I said no! Jesus, Phil. Did you want me to say yes?”

“No! Of course not,” Phil amends. “It just...it’s Steve.”

“I’m not the one who’s a Captain America fanboy,” Jason reminds him. “Just because Steve asked me out doesn’t mean I’m going to ignore that I’m seeing someone.”

“You said you were seeing someone?” Phil asks with a goofy smile.

Jason rolls his eyes and pulls Phil down for a kiss. “Yes, I said I was very happily seeing someone.”

“Can’t say I blame him,” Phil says and settles back against Jason’s chest.

“Hmm?”

“Steve,” Phil clarifies. “For asking you out. You looked pretty damn hot standing on top of that SWAT van.”

“Really? I thought it was reckless, unnecessary, and stupid?” Jason says, throwing Phil’s own words back at him.

He twitches as Phil pinches his side. “I already apologized for that.”

“Ouch! Yeah, yeah,” Jason says quickly, trying to get away from Phil’s ruthless fingers. “I forgive you for being so overcome with my hotness that you lost your mind for a few minutes.”

Phil switches from pinching to tickling and they tussle for a while before settling back down.

“Hey Phil?” Jason asks softly at the end of a yawn. “Does Steve know you’re gay?”

“Like I said, our sexual preferences aren’t really relevant to mission debriefs,” Phil responds. 

Phil’s breathing evens out a second later and Jason runs his hand softly through Phil’s hair. He tries to will himself to sleep, but several thoughts continue to chase each other around and around in his mind - Phil is gay. Steve is gay. Phil has loved Captain America for a very long time. Jason is no Captain America.

It takes Jason a very long time to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s with the goofy smile?” Jason asks and quirks his head inquisitively. 
> 
> “Captain America thinks my boyfriend is hot,” Phil replies, using the adolescent term just to watch Jason’s nose crinkle adorably.

Phil wakes up with a smile on his face. 

They’ve shifted in the night so that Jason’s nose is now buried in the crook of Phil’s neck with his arms wrapped tight around his torso. Phil lifts his head to look for a clock, but he stills at the sound of Jason’s sleepy voice muffled against his skin.

“6:03. Time go work?” Jason mumbles almost unintelligibly. 

Phil smiles against Jason’s hair. “I have a meeting with the Avengers at 11:00 and should probably swing by HQ first to chat with Sitwell before he leaves for DC.”

“Mm’kay. Sleep more?” Jason responds, surprising Phil a little since the detective is typically an early riser, even on days when he’s not expected at the precinct. But Phil is not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he closes his eyes and settles in to enjoy a few more quiet moments with Jason.

A few minutes pass before the pressure at Phil’s neck goes from sleepy nuzzling to a more insistent pressure of Jason’s lips, teeth, and tongue.

“I thought you wanted to go back to sleep?” Phil asks cheekily.

“Found something better,” Jason responds, his wandering hands drawing a gasp out of Phil in retaliation for his cheekiness.

It’s much later that morning before they make it out of bed, with none of that time spent sleeping, but neither of them are complaining. Phil jumps into the shower in an impossibly better mood than when he woke and doesn’t realize something is not quite right until he sees Jason leaning against the counter in front of the coffee maker. The detective lets out a huge yawn, causing Phil to frown.

“Everything okay?” Phil asks as he walks out into the diner. 

“Huh?” Jason responds before walking toward Phil, hands automatically reaching toward the tie hanging loosely around Phil’s neck. It’s a simple, silly habit that they’ve gotten into since the first time Phil had brought fresh clothes with him to the diner, but it never fails to spread a happy warmth through Phil. “Everything’s fine. Just had trouble shutting my brain down to sleep last night.”

Jason finishes tying Phil’s tie and lays his hands flat on Phil’s chest. Phil can’t help smiling when he thinks about his luck and Jason’s perseverance from a year ago.

“What’s with the goofy smile?” Jason asks and quirks his head inquisitively. 

“Captain America thinks my boyfriend is hot,” Phil replies, using the adolescent term just to watch Jason’s nose crinkle adorably. He doesn’t expect a shadow to pass over the detective’s eyes at the reminder of last night’s incident and assumes it’s due to their argument. 

“Hey,” Phil says quickly. “You believed me when I said all that bluster was my being scared, right?”

“What?” Jason looks honestly confused as Phil moves his hands to sit at the younger man’s waist. 

“I don’t actually think what you did was unnecessary or stupid, but I would like to point out that I never called you reckless,” Phil clarifies.

“It was heavily implied,” Jason responds before shaking his head. “But no, I know you didn’t mean any of it. I won’t say it didn’t hurt, but I forgive you.”

Phil frowns, wishing there was a way to take away the hurt he’d caused, only to have Jason smack him lightly on the chest. “No, none of that,” he orders. “No feeling guilty. We all sometimes say things we don’t mean in the heat of the moment. You’re human. It’s okay for me to know that. I swear I’m not holding it against you.”

"There's a pretty huge population back at SHIELD that will swear I was built in a lab," Phil points out. 

"Then I'm glad they decided to make you anatomically correct," Jason retorts with a quick kiss before stepping back. "Do you have time for breakfast?"

"Omelet?" Phil asks hopefully. 

Jason nods and heads off to grab the necessary ingredients as Phil sits at the counter. He waits until Jason has set his portion down in front of him before Phil broaches the subject of going on vacation together, suddenly nervous. They've discussed the idea before, but casual discussions of where they could go are different from actually taking that step in their relationship. 

“Speaking of yesterday...” Coulson starts.

“Smooth, Coulson,” Jason teases, but leans his hip against the counter and waits patiently for Phil to continue.

“Are you still due to take some vacation time at the end of the week?” Phil asks.

“Yeah, CO says I have to take a few weeks off now or it screws something up with HR,” Jason confirms. He’s almost worse than Phil about taking time off. “Why?”

“I requested vacation time to coincide with yours and Fury approved it yesterday as a thank you for your help with the harpies,” Phil relays. “I was thinking we could use the time off to go on a trip.”

“Together?” Jason asks and Phil nods. The bright smile that overtakes the detective’s face chases away the last of the shadows and tells Phil that his question is due to surprise, not a negative response to the idea. “Where?”

Phil smiles back. “The where is a surprise - my birthday present to you. Just pack for a warmer climate. Is that a yes?”

“Yeah, of course it’s a yes,” Jason replies, reaching over to grab Phil’s hand tightly and Phil just manages to keep himself from bringing their joined hands to his lips - he doesn’t think either of them would survive the sappiness of the action.

Phil does carry the memory of Jason’s happy smile with him for the rest of the day. He’s pretty sure his grin scares a few of the junior agents as he walks through HQ in search of Sitwell, but can’t be bothered to care. He finds Jasper and, after reminding the senior agent of the numerous times Phil has covered for him over the years, gets his agreement to serve as the Avengers’ liaison during Phil’s absence. With that item off his checklist, Phil makes his way to Avengers Tower and schools his features into his usual impassive mask just before he’s within range of Stark’s cameras. 

Steve is already waiting in the conference room when Phil arrives and, thanks to the new information Jason unwittingly discovered, he can’t help taking a closer look at his childhood hero. Intellectually, Phil knows that Steve is extremely attractive and that they are well matched with regards to their common interests and personalities. Emotionally, however, Phil has never felt any attraction to the other man once he got past the giddy first minutes of meeting the real Captain America. 

Captain America would always be his hero - the man who Phil had admired and whose footsteps he’d followed into a life of service. Steve, the man behind the shield, was now someone Phil called a friend in addition to being a respected colleague. Phil had never been and would never be in love with either incarnation of the man. 

His heart, Phil realizes with absolute certainty, belongs to Jason Walsh and he wouldn’t have it any other way. The fiercely loyal, self-confident detective with a heart as warm and wide as his smile has unequivocally broken down all of Phil’s defenses. Several thoughts swirl through Phil’s mind at once - Phil is in love with Jason. Jason, Phil is sure, loves him in return. Phil has never been happier.

The world suddenly looks much brighter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you trying to tell me that you want Phil to leave you for Captain America because you think Phil deserves someone better than you?

The image of Phil’s shy smile as he’d asked Jason to go on vacation carries Jason through the rest of the day. He makes it through an afternoon of mundane tasks - doing laundry, cleaning, and a little shopping for vacation clothes - and happily attends his non-birthday party at the Apolo later that night. Someday, Jason tells himself, he’s going to ask Banks what difference celebrating a week in advance really makes, but for now he’s willing to indulge in his friend’s superstitions. Jason mingles with his fellow detectives, wishing that Phil could be there instead of trying to get ahead of his workload, and goes home pleasantly buzzed. 

It’s not until Jason’s laying in bed that the same thoughts from the night before come crowding back. He tries to remind himself of how happy, almost giddy, Phil had been earlier that day. Jason loves Phil and knows the older man cares for him in return, but admitting that he’s in love with Phil has only made his internal debate worse because loving Phil means wanting the best for him. As Jason’s exhaustion finally pulls him into sleep in the wee hours of the morning, his debate coalesces into one lingering thought - Jason loves Phil, but Jason is no Captain America. 

Jason stumbles, bleary-eyed, into the precinct the next day, thankful that he’s already started farming out his caseload to other detectives. The two texts he receives from Phil - one asking if he enjoys hiking and the other if he’s a certified diver - makes him want to cringe and grin at the same time. Jason replies with a simple yes and no, hoping his short answers don’t seem out of the ordinary. He’s not prepared for Casey to pull her chair up next to his desk, flop gracelessly into it, and scrutinize his disheveled appearance. 

“You look like crap. Phil come over after all?” Casey asks. “Because I know you didn’t have that much to drink last night.”

“Nah,” Jason responds. “Just couldn’t sleep. Phil’s trying to get ahead of his workload. We’re...ah...going on a trip together while I’m on this mandatory vacation.”

“Why do you make that sound like a bad thing?” 

“It’s not a bad thing,” Jason quickly backpedals. “It’s great. It is. I’m just...you know, nevermind.”

“Whoa, whoa. What’s going on?” Casey’s eyes narrow and Jason realizes his mistake too late. He should never have mentioned Phil.

“It’s not important,” Jason tries, not really expecting his partner to drop her line of questioning. 

“It is if you’re telling me it’s not,” Casey retorts.

“That doesn’t even make sense, Casey.”

“Whatever. Spill. I thought we were done keeping secrets from each other.” And yeah, that is one argument Casey is going to win every time.

“Okay,” Jason gives in and drops his voice, “but you have to promise not to tell anyone else. This is between us. Partner confidential.”

“Okay...” Casey agrees.

“I’m serious Casey,” Jason insists. “I don’t think I should be telling you this at all.”

“Alright. I promise. This won’t go beyond us.”

Jason looks around to make sure nobody else is there to eavesdrop. “Captain America’s gay,” he whispers. 

“And...” Casey prods when Jason doesn’t say anything else. 

“Casey,” Jason repeats. “Captain America is _gay_.”

Casey frowns disapprovingly at Jason. “You making a big deal out of this is pretty hypocritical.”

“No. You don’t understand,” Jason nearly groans in frustration. “I have no problems with him being gay. Well...I do, but not like how you’re implying. It’s just...Phil’s been a fan of Captain America since before he could walk.”

“You think Phil’s cheating on you with Captain America?” Casey asks, eyes widening in surprise.

“No!” Jason admonishes. “Phil wouldn’t do that.”

“Then I still don’t understand what the problem is. So what if Captain America is gay and that Phil is a fan?”

“Phil isn’t just a fan,” Jason insists. “Phil _idolizes_ Captain America. He’s pretty much modeled his whole life to walk in Captain America’s shoes. From everything Phil’s told me, Captain America’s the real deal - not just made up hero crap for the press. He really is as good as they make him out to be. And I’m...just me.”

“No,” Casey says forcefully.

“No what?”

“No,” Casey says again. “You are not allowed to suddenly be insecure. That totally screws with my world order. You’re supposed to be totally self confident so I can fall apart when Davis asks me to marry him.”

“Davis is going to ask you _again_?” Jason asks incredulously. 

“Don’t change the subject,” Casey reprimands. “Why do you think Phil’s going to leave you for Captain America? You know he loves you.”

“He’s never actually explicitly said that,” Jason points out. “Neither have I, to be fair.”

“Wait, what?!” Casey looks at Jason disbelievingly. “You mean neither of you have said ‘I love you’ to each other? Even Davis and I have gotten that far.”

“Davis has asked you to marry him, what? Six times now? If you hadn’t told him you actually loved him by now, then I would have serious questions about that man’s sanity.”

“Not funny,” Casey scowls. 

“Seriously, Case. When are you going to either put the man in or out of his misery?” Jason thinks Davis deserves sainthood for the amount of patience he’s displayed over the years. 

“We’re not talking about me,” Casey reminds him. “And soon, maybe, probably. Stop trying to distract me. Do you really think Phil would leave you for Captain America?”

“It’s not so much would as _should_ ,” Jason says, willing his partner to understand. “Phil...he...he deserves the best, Casey.”

“Holy crap!” Casey exclaims. “Are you trying to tell me that you want Phil to leave you for Captain America because you think Phil deserves someone better than you?”

Jason only shrugs in response. Casey stares at him in shock before her features soften and she reaches out to place a hand over one of Jason’s. 

“I am going to tell you this exactly once because you’re my partner and I don’t need you getting a big head, but you, Jason Walsh, are an amazing guy. You are funny and brave and caring and more thoughtful than any person I’ve ever met. Phil - not just Phil, but _anyone_ would be lucky to have you love them. Don’t sell yourself short.” Casey squeezes his hand and Jason smiles, unable to say anything past the lump in his throat. “At least promise me you’ll talk to Phil before you make any decisions based on what you seem to think is best for him.”

Jason doesn’t get a chance to respond because Cole and Banks walk in with an entire brothel’s worth of prostitutes in tow and the entire room explodes into chaos. He spends the rest of the week trying to focus on Casey’s heartfelt words, but Jason can’t help thinking he still falls short in comparison to Captain America. 

Phil’s messages throughout the week get incrementally more excited and Jason wants to kick himself when some of that excitement dims the morning Phil picks him up. Jason has never been great at hiding himself around people he trusts, especially Phil. 

“Everything okay?” Phil asks.

“Just suffering through a bout of insomnia,” Jason responds, which isn’t exactly a lie. 

Phil looks skeptical of the excuse, but he thankfully doesn’t press the issue. It’s not until they get to the airport that Phil finally reveals their destination - New Zealand. 

“It’s about as far from New York as I could get us,” Phil explains sheepishly.

Jason laughs and kisses Phil in thanks. He resolves to enjoy himself, trying not to think of the trip as a one-time opportunity. He knows that Phil senses that something’s wrong, but he doesn’t know to stop the thoughts churning through his mind or how to start the conversation that may push Phil away from him.

The last thing Jason’s expecting is for a Phil from another universe to appear in a flash of light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few people see the real me. I don’t _let_ many people see the real me. You’ve always been the exception.

Encountering alternate realities isn’t unheard of. It’s not an everyday occurrence, but it’s common enough for Phil to have attended a seminar on how to recognize and deal with them. He isn’t worried about other-Phil.

What does worry Phil is the detective walking toward him with a change of clothes, his sidearm, and his phone in a neat pile. Jason has been acting strangely since before they left New York. Phil can tell that the younger man is trying to hide whatever is bothering him, but Phil knows regret when he sees it. Why Jason would suddenly be unhappy about going on this vacation eludes Phil - the younger man had seemed excited at the prospect when Phil suggested it at the diner. 

Jason hands Phil his things and slips quietly into the bathroom with another set of clothes. By the time Jason walks back into the guest bedroom, Phil is re-dressed and using his untucked shirt to cover his back holster and gun.

“Well he wasn’t lying about being unarmed,” Jason says, going through other-Phil’s soggy clothing like the seasoned detective he is. “Does this kind of thing happen often?”

“I wouldn’t say often,” Phil responds, “but enough for us to have a SOP for it. I, myself, have never encountered one until today. The jumpers are typically harmless, more concerned with getting home than trying to cause damage here.”

“If you say so,” Jason shrugs. “I’m going to finish making breakfast. The other you looks like he could use it.”

“I should call Fury,” Phil says and then looks up at Jason’s soft sigh.

“So much for a vacation away,” Jason comments wistfully as he walks back toward the kitchen.

Phil watches the detective walk away, a feeling of dread suddenly sitting heavily in his stomach. Is it possible that Jason isn’t regretting being on vacation, but being on vacation with _Phil?_ No, Phil tries to tell himself, it’s not possible. Jason doesn’t play those kind of games and he’s never expressed any reason for Phil to think he’s unhappy with their relationship.

The realization hits just at the call goes through to Fury - maybe Jason is having second thoughts about turning Steve down. Phil freezes, shocked, and it takes almost a half minute for him to realize that Fury is barking in his ear. Phil forcibly shakes himself out of his stupor, telling himself that the faster he deals with this situation, the faster he can sit Jason down to talk. 

Phil manages to talk Fury down from sending an entire squadron and the Avengers to New Zealand, using his seniority to get his way. No matter what happens with other-Phil, Jason and the real Phil are staying put.

It’s strange to watch Jason and other-Phil interact. Jason must be very similar to Clint Barton if the look in the other-Phil’s eyes is anything to go by. Phil smiles when Jason’s caring nature focuses on other-Phil and feels only a minor twinge of guilt when his careless words over his non-death elicits a negative reaction from the detective. It’s even stranger to talk about his relationship with Jason, but Phil chooses not to hold anything back.

“I didn’t realize it,” Phil says, “but until Jason, I’d only been content. I don’t like being vulnerable, but the upside...the upside is a hell of an upside. If anything, I do my job better. I have to. Jason Walsh gives me a reason to want to save the world.”

Phil looks up at a noise from the door and feels a flicker of hope at the fond look Jason gives him - maybe Jason isn’t questioning their relationship after all.

Their conversation with other-Phil proves interesting, to say the least. Phil finds the similarities between Walsh and Barton amusing, even though he knows Jason is having difficulty not freaking out. He refuses to look at Jason when other-Phil recounts his experience with the married version of themselves and the idea of him as a child soldier makes his skin crawl. It’s the retelling of the most recent universe, however, that shakes Phil down to his core. He clutches at Jason’s hand and shoves the image of a similar headstone, with Jason’s name on the epitaph, out of his mind.

The idea of the multi-verse playing matchmaker sounds absurd, but it does seem like the only logical answer. Phil feels a small measure of pride that Jason may have found the solution to other-Phil’s problem.

“Do you know what you’re going to do when you back?” Jason asks.

Fear flashes across other-Phil’s face at Jason’s question. “What if my universe is the one where it doesn’t work out?”

Phil thinks back to the first night he spent with Jason and can’t help smiling at similar fears coming from other-Phil. Based on his response, Jason is thinking along the same lines.

“Wow,” Jason says with a shake of his head. “It’s a little amazing how someone who believes so strongly in heroes can be so pessimistic.”

There’s a pause as Jason turns toward Phil and squeezes his hand. Phil can’t quite read the look in his lover’s eyes and frowns in concern.

“If you follow the threads between the universes,” Jason says softly, “Barton’s in love with you.”

Phil straightens from his slouch in surprise, smiling in relief when the he understands what Jason is trying to tell him. Jason smiles back, a little bashfully, before turning back to other-Phil.

“I think we’ve established there are some similarities between Barton and I,” Jason continues, “which leads me to thinking he probably hasn’t been too subtle about how he feels about you.”

Phil watches as other-Phil opens his mouth, but then closes it again - the automatic protest dying on his lips as acceptance finally sinks in.

“With that established,” Phil prods, “does the rest of it really matter?”

Other-Phil stands suddenly. “I need to go home.”

Jason and Phil rise out their seats, their arms automatically going around each other’s waists as they face other-Phil. 

“It was good meeting you, Phil Coulson,” Jason says with a smile. “Best of luck.”

They watch as other-Phil’s eyes close in concentration before he smiles and a bright flash of light surrounds him. Other-Phil is gone by the time the spots clear from their vision.

“Best of luck,” Phil whispers before turning to Jason. “ _Now_ are you going to tell me what’s been on your mind?”

Jason ducks his head and the tips of his ears go pink. “It’s a little embarrassing and pretty stupid.”

“Tell me anyway,” Phil requests.

Jason lifts his chin and looks Phil in the eye. “I was thinking that we should see other people.”

Phil springs back as if scalded and then grabs Jason by his shoulders. “What?!” he exclaims. “Why? But you just implied...did I do something wrong?”

Jason brackets Phil’s face with his hands to keep him still. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I told you it was stupid idea. And I meant what I implied. I love you, Phil Coulson.”

Phil lets Jason pull him closer for a kiss and wraps his arms tightly around the other man. “I love you, too, Jason,” Phil finally says without letting go. “Why would you even think that?”

Jason’s response is mumbled against Phil’s shoulder, but it sounds suspiciously like “because you deserve better.”

Phil releases his hold to look closely at Jason. “Please tell me I just misheard you.”

“Come on, Phil,” Jason presses. “You can’t tell me it’s never occurred to you. You work with the Avengers. You save the world on a regular basis and I’m just -”

“If you say you’re _just_ a cop, I swear I’ll put you over my knee and spank you,” Phil warns.

“Kinky,” Jason responds with as smirk and Phil can’t hold back a fond eye roll.

“Jason,” he asks, “what brought this on? This isn’t like you to think this way.”

Jason sighs and drops his head again. “Steve.”

It takes Phil a few moments to connect the right dots. “You wanted to stop seeing me because you thought I should be going out with Steve?”

Jason only nods and shrugs in response.

“Can I show you something?” Phil asks. Jason’s head comes up, brow furrowed, but he nods again. 

Phil runs into the master bedroom to grab his wallet and returns to show it to Jason. He makes sure Jason can see him reach behind his SHIELD ID to pull out a small trading card before presenting it to the detective.

“You keep my rookie card in your wallet?” Jason asks in surprise. It had taken Phil weeks of harassing his usual broker to find Jason’s rookie card and had endured the detective’s teasing to get him to sign it.

“R&D has this new, ultralight coating they developed,” Phil explains and moves the card around so Jason can see the light sheen from the coating. “It’s fire and bullet proof.”

Jason just blinks at him and Phil grins. Jason knows that all of Phil’s Captain America memorabilia, including new replacements for the cards Fury had destroyed, were safely tucked away in a climate-controlled storage facility in DC. Jason’s card, in comparison, is something Phil always wants close to him. Phil sees understanding start to dawn in Jason’s eyes and tucks the card and wallet away in his pocket. 

“Let’s get this very clear,” Phil says, voice leaving no room for argument. “I may admire the icon and respect the man, but I am neither attracted to nor in love with Steve Rogers. And I’m fairly sure the feeling’s mutual.”

“How can anyone not love you?” Jason asks, looking back at Phil with unbridled emotion. Phil is torn between wanting to shake the man in frustration and ravishing him where they stand.

“Very easily,” Phil admits. “Few people see the real me. I don’t _let_ many people see the real me. You’ve always been the exception.”

Jason sighs, stepping closer to rest his head against Phil’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for being an idiot.”

“It’s okay. I love you anyway” Phil assures him, surprised at how easily the words come now.

They hold each other for a moment before Jason breaks the silence. “Do you think we were somehow always meant to be together?”

“I don’t like believing in pre-destination,” Phil responds. “I do know that this - us - has always felt amazingly right, no matter how much I resisted it.”

“I’ll have to remember to remind you later that you like my stubborn streak.”

Phil laughs. “I wouldn’t go that far, but I do love you, Jason Walsh.”

“I love you too, Phil Coulson,” Jason replies, eyes shining happily. “I guess we’re stuck with each other now, huh?”

“Always.”

_fin_


End file.
